


[Podfic] Exclusive

by kalakirya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Interviews, News Media, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Slice of Life, Snipers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of copperbadge's storyHeroes In Manhattan: From Captain America's Hidden Talents To The Truth About The Hulk, We Debunk The Myths And Expose The Daily Lives Of The Avengers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sly (curiously_me)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Exclusive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/847207) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



**Title:** Exclusive

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 3:22:30

[download as an mp3 (186MB) ](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/exclusive%20-%20written%20by%20copperbadge.mp3) | [download as a podbook ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132017010185.zip)

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) (streaming thanks to paraka)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/exclusive%20-%20written%20by%20copperbadge.mp3)

cover by me!


End file.
